


Not My Brother

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Gen, Implied Incest, M/M, Medication, Multi, SO, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, alcohol mention, at all, because they aren't, but not really, but other people don't know that, but that is a thing that happens, getting hit by a truck, god these tags are crap, just trying to cover any possible triggers friends, no one dies, there is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone keeps assuming they are related. It's not always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> When Derek says "our place" he is referring to where ever he's staying with Isaac, cause as far as I am concerned Isaac is still there and is being taken care of like the unfortunate younger brother he now is.

When it first happened they were at a bar, waiting for a word from Scott and Kira about where to head to next. Stiles was sitting spinning the bright orange band that marked him as too young to drink, and toying with the straw of his soda with his tongue, eyes darting between the band and his phone. Derek was next to him, giving him that look that meant he was probably judging him for something, but wasn’t planning to say what it was. Stiles let the straw drop and stuck out his tongue, a bit childish sure but it made Derek roll his eyes and resume scanning the crowd.  
Stiles nearly jumped out of his seat, scowling as he noticed the way Derek grinned without ever looking over at him. Fucking werewolves, Stiles thought before turning towards the person who had startled him.  
It was a girl, looking not at him but at Derek while leaning into Stiles’ space, “Sorry but, is that guy your brother?”  
_Hold up_  
“What? Um… are you… talking to me or him?”  
“You, about him. He’s hot… what’s his type?”  
“Ooookay yeah, not my brother and his type is… honestly not sure but if you are trying to kill anyone you might be –“  
He didn’t finish as Derek yanked him by his collar.  
“Hey! Rude! I was talking,” Derek didn’t say anything, merely handing him his phone after they left the room.  
Apparently there are some things you don’t talk about with strangers.

 

 

The second time was four months later, Stiles had forgotten about the previous event, and was once again sitting next to Derek Hale at a bar.  
This was a special occasion.  
Today marked the first time one of Derek’s relationships had ended not in death or weird supernatural nonsense but because the guy in question was moving away and didn’t want to do a distance thing.  
Derek was taking it surprisingly well.  
“Stiles, we only dated two and a half months. You don’t need to take me out for… whatever this is.”  
“Ou Contraire! This is not a ‘cheer up gumpy wolf’ event! This is a ‘congrats on having a normal relationship’ party!”  
“Stiles, what did we discuss about bringing that up?”  
“…. Not too? But come ON! This is a good thing!”  
“There’s just the two of us anyway, it’s not a party… did you bring me out here so that Scott and Allison could be with Isaac alone at our place?”  
“…. AND to celebrate you not dating a demon!”  
Derek rolled his eyes as they were approached, this time by what appeared to be twins.  
“Younger brothers are such a pain aren’t they?” said the girl, nudging her twin while keeping her eyes locked on Derek.  
“Okay first, we never established that you were the older one and second at least he isn’t having to deal with a sister.”  
Stiles looked away from Derek, not wanting to know where the jibes about family was going to end up, “That’s not my brother that’s…. my boyfriend. Look at the time, come on dear, lets go.”  
Derek gave him an odd look but accepted the excuse to get out of there, taking Stiles hand and leaving the bar.

 

 

The third time it happens, they are… well they aren’t really sure what they are. So far it’s been waking up curled around each other after long nights of research and nearly constant texting. Cumulating in Derek agreeing to help Stiles move into his new dorm since the Sheriff has a conference and Scott is scheduled to move into his the same day.  
Stiles is oddly quiet at first, following directions and weaving around enough that It’s unlikely an average human would be able to follow. It doesn’t help he is only average height with brown hair like most of his school mates. Still, Derek follows, carrying what he can and helping Stiles to his room. Once they have dropped everything though, Stiles flops on the unmade twin bed, letting out an exhausted “dibs.”  
Shifting slightly to lean on the wall Derek takes in the room, and doesn’t dwell on the fact that his mind has already taken into account the location of the window and what style it is.  
Derek isn’t sure if Stiles has so much noticed him doing it, or is merely trying to make conversation, “you might want to pop the screen a bit before you leave if you plan on coming over through the window. Or at least get used to messaging me before so I can let you win, but I understand old habits die hard.”  
“Thanks for the consideration,” Derek says, rolling his eyes.  
He’s then nudged with a rather neutral “Excuse me,” as who he assumes is Stile’s new roommate tries to push the luggage cart through the door. Moving out of the way he walks over and sits on the free space of bed while Stiles is sitting up and hunched over a bag, presumably looking for something in particular.  
The new kid is followed closely by a rather talkative woman, her voice worried though Derek knows he’s missed too much already to understand what she is chastising her son for.  
“Oh, hello dears! You must be Ian’s new roommate,” she turns towards her son, “see! This young man brought his brother. You aren’t the only one to bring family.”  
Derek sees the distressed look on her sons face, and isn’t sure if pointing out the lack of family ties will be in anyway able to assist the situation. It doesn’t really matter of course.  
Stiles, who hasn’t really looked up yet, says, “Not my brother, just a friend.”  
Derek isn’t really sure why the way Stiles’ heart lurches at the end has the corners of his mouth turned up for the rest of the day.

 

 

The fourth time it happens, Stiles is blinking up at the sterile wall of a hospital ceiling. It takes him a moment to realize it’s different than the one he has known growing up. The machines are different, but only in the small details.  
Probably different manufacture, Stiles thinks to himself. He takes it as a good sign he can still think of words like manufacture and what they mean. He rolls his head to the other side and sees Derek curled up in a chair, dead to the world. Stiles is in the process of trying to remember what happened when a nurse comes in.  
“Ah, hello,” his voice soft, “it seems your brother finally got to sleep.”  
“My… brother?”  
The nurse looks at him with a raised eyebrow, using his pen to point at Derek who is groggily wiping at his eyes and yawning.  
“This gentlemen, we let him stay because he said he was your brother?”  
Stiles tries not to be so obvious as he thinks it over, “ah, yeah sorry. Rough wake up, you know.”  
With a slow nod the nurse finishes writing down his vitals. “I’ll be back shortly.”  
As soon as the door closes he looks at Derek, “you said you were my brother?”  
“Well, they assumed, and I didn’t bother to correct them.”  
“… because only family, yeah okay. God, I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.”  
“That’s probably because you were.”  
“Oh.” Stiles shifts, uncomfortable and anxious as his mind feels like it’s booting up. He catches sight of the bag at Derek’s feet, “please tell me you brought my meds in that?”  
Derek grins, “Been carrying a spare set since the last trip to Mexico.”  
“And people say you can’t teach an old dog new tricks.”  
Derek’s face goes blank as he rolls his eyes, “do I need to be the one to call your father?”  
Stiles’ face pales, “shit.”

 

 

Tonight is the night Stiles loses count. He’s being a barfly while Derek helps an old friend behind the counter. Stiles has to admit he enjoys watching Derek spin bottles and put on a show behind the counter.  
Still, it doesn’t hinder his annoyance, mainly because this night alone he has been asked about his ‘brothers’ type/number/orientation/blah blah blah more times than in the past few years.  
So when a guy who doesn’t look that much unlike Jackson comes up and says, “hey, is that your brother,” Stiles does the only sensible thing.  
“Why yes,” he says, before turning towards Derek, and waiting the brief second for Derek to put down the bottles before reaching over and tugging him over by his collar. The werewolf doesn’t even bother looking startled, leaning in and letting him press a firm quick kiss before turning back to Tool 2.0.  
“We are very close.” He says with a wink.  
Luckily that’s the last person to ask that night.

 

 

Extra:  
Walking away from the bar the guy in question bumps into a rather attractive male heading for the bar.  
“Did you know that guy is fucking his brother?”  
Danny laughs, “that’s not his brother!”  
The guy relaxes right as Danny slaps a hand on his back, “that’s his cousin, Miguel,” he says before walking off, leaving the stranger to sputter uselessly just on the edge of the dance floor.


End file.
